An apparatus of the generic type which is known from DE 10 2007 053 569 A1 comprises a large-area covering part made from fiber-reinforced plastic as underbody. The covering part is placed against load-bearing components of the vehicle body and is connected fixedly thereto. The fiber-reinforced plastic is configured by way of a thermoplastic matrix with at least one mat-shaped woven fabric layer which is embedded at least partially in the regions of increased loads of the covering part. Here, the mat-shaped woven fabric layer can be supplemented by reinforcing fibers which are additionally embedded into the plastic matrix, it being possible for the woven fabric layer and any additional reinforcing fibers to be formed by directional and/or non-directional endless fibers and/or cut fibers in a manner which is dependent on the loads to be expected. Glass and carbon fibers, in particular, are mentioned as reinforcing fibers. Furthermore, at its front and rear end, the covering part has in each case one bead-shaped profiling which forms a support which is as rigid as possible and extends in the vehicle transverse direction. Said profilings are provided with screw points for fixing the covering part firstly to a subframe and secondly to two longitudinal carriers which are arranged on both sides of the motor vehicle body. Furthermore, the covering part has webs which are set apart laterally and on which further screw points are provided which for their part serve for the fixed connection of the covering part on the front wheel housings.
The automotive industry has been concerned for a relatively long time with producing lighter body and chassis components with comparable or improved mechanical properties in an inexpensive manner. This development is based on the aim of lower fuel consumption and reduced pollutant emissions, in particular of CO2. Light body components with a satisfactory crash behavior are given great significance, in particular also with regard to electric vehicles, if the aim is to improve the range and/or acceleration of vehicles of this type.